


Si el tiempo pudiera congelarse yo...

by AkaneBami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami
Summary: Un accidente dejó un corazón roto en las calles solitarias de Londres. Los días perdieron el sentido para la joven. Un ser le propuso un trato. Un trato irresistible. Baile. Máscaras. Dolor. Nada podría ir mal.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 5





	Si el tiempo pudiera congelarse yo...

El frío invadía las calles de Londres. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. El otoño estaba por terminar. Un par de días el invierno llegaría y la gente deberá mantenerse caliente. Excusa perfecta para fortalecer los lazos familiares. Compartiendo bellos momentos con tus seres queridos. Al menos así era para ella. La semana pasada sus padres, su única familia, murió durante el incendio. ¿Por qué tuvo que sobrevivir? ¡No es justo! Solo...solo quiere estar con ellos. No quiere seguir sola en este mundo. Ya nada tiene sentido. Por eso...por eso lo intento la noche pasada. No pudo. Se acobardó en el último instante. Es un fracaso. Debió ser ella quien muriera y no sus padres. Sollozo en silencio acurrucada en la pared de uno de los muchos callejones de la ciudad.

-No te preocupes. Puedo ayudarte-susurro alguien en su oído. Ladeo la cabeza con recelo. No encontró a nadie. Se acurruco aun más en la pared con los ojos cerrados. Seguro está volviéndose...-No estás loca. Confía en mi Marinette-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Que quieres?-preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-Soy Hawkmoth. Soy el padre de las almas abandonadas-hizo una pausa antes de añadir con una dulzura enigmática-quiero ofrecerte un lugar entre mis hijos. He visto tu tristeza. Tu furia. Solo te pido algo a cambio-

-¿Qué?-preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Un broche. Un broche que me fue robado en el pasado por un gordo millonario. Consíguelo para mi y serás parte de nuestra familia-dijo materializándose frente a ella. La joven lo vio con intriga. Su máscara ocultaba su rostro. Estaba indecisa. Él lo noto de inmediato. Con cariño le tomó de la barbilla-¿Que dices hija?-preguntó con dulzura.

-Si, lo haré-murmuró con tristeza. Si con eso dejara de sentir tanto dolor, no ve que tan malo será.

No bien terminó de decirlo sintió un extraño picor en su cuerpo. Vio con asombro como su vieja ropa se transformaba en un vestido de ensueño. Largo, casi cubriendo sus pies. Un intenso rojo, adornado de flores negras. Una máscara negra con rojo cubrió su rostro en segundos. Miro sus manos. Finos guantes las cubrían. Sonrió con nostalgia. Era el vestido que su madre soñaba con hacerle algún día. “Ladybug”, le dijo el ser frente a ella con una sonrisa. Cuando vio su mano extendida no dudó en aceptarla. Lo vio sonreír. No sabe si com malicia pero, por extraño que sonara, se sentía segura. Quería volver a tener una familia. No quería estar sola. No más. Por eso aceptó su requisito. En cuanto tomó su mano sintió un viento extraño rodearlos. Un viento frío que la hizo estremecer. No duro más que un par de minutos. Parpadeo un poco. Un castillo. Están dentro de un castillo. Oh, ya recuerda. Hoy era el baile de una joven. Chloe Bourgeois. Primogénita de una familia rica. Frunció el ceño. Gente como ella le provocaban un revoltijo en el estómago. Viviendo la gran vida mientras otros viven al día. Luchando por sobrevivir. Todo terminaría a media noche. Pronto tendrá una nueva vida. Un nuevo inicio.

-Toma está daba hija mía-dijo ocultando el arma en su vestido-mátala y quítale el broche. Entonces te daremos la bienvenida-dijo abriendo sus brazos. Pudo ver sombras detrás suyo-anda. No nos decepciones-

-No lo haré-dijo con firmeza. 

La joven vio como se esfumaban en el aire. Como fantasmas. Respiro profundo. Esto sería pan comido. Se acercó a la pista de baile. Buscándola. No fue hasta sentir una mirada que volteó. Ahí, a unos pasos de la escalera de marfil, estaba una rubia de ojos azules. Su vestido dorado con adornos negros era tan cautivante. Team hermoso. Como una reina. No pudo moverse. Apenas podía respirar. Su corazón, ¡¿por qué late con tanta fuerza?! Se preguntó sin entenderlo. La vio acercársele con una cálida sonrisa. Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo lo mismo. No sabía que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que estuvo frente a ella. No dijeron nada. Solo se quedaron viendo fijamente. Si el tiempo decidiera congelarse, no le molestaría. Dio un paso atrás cuando la vio tomar su mano. Nunca ha bailado. No quería hacer el ridiculo. Pero al verla insistir con esos ojos...no pudo resistirse más tiempo. Bailaron sin dejar de verse el rostro. Parecía como si solo fueran ellas en el elegante salón. Como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Luego escuchó la voz. “Vamos hija. Es casi medianoche”, susurro en su mente. No. No puedo hacerlo, quiso responderle. No pudo. Es como si alguien la estuviera controlando.

Chloe parecía sospechar que algo estaba mal. Aun así no se apartó. No busco ayuda. No tiene caso. Si muere, lo único reconfortante es que la conoció. Le acarició la mejilla. Marinette no pudo soportarlo más. Empezó a sollozar. No puede evitar lo que eta por hacer. Dejo escapar un suspiro al ver como beso sus lágrimas. Quiso detenerse. En verdad trato. Pero vio como su mano sacaba la daga y la apuñalaba directo en el corazón. La sangre no tardó en brotar. No escuchó los gritos de la gente. Lo único en su mente es la joven muriendo en sus brazos. Sollozo con más fuerza al sentir sus labios en su frente. “Espero verte en otra vida”, murmuró con su último aliento. Marinette estaba congelada. No fue hasta que volvió escuchar la voz en su mente que una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro. Agarro el broche, poniéndoselo en su cabello. Fue cuando vio a Hawkmoth y sus hijos. Una pareja que no dejaba de sonreír. Lindos. Ambos usan lentes. Vio a algunos niños también. Pero un peliazul le llamo la atención. “Bienvenida, ladybug”. Asintió con esa torcida sonrisa antes de esfumarse con ellos. Dicen que por las noches este ser pasea con sus queridos hijos. Será mejor alejarse. Quien sabe si decide agarrarte para formar parte de su familia.


End file.
